


Movie Night

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: Amy and the Doctor decide to have a movie night and watch a soppy romantic film.





	Movie Night

"Can I pick the first movie? Please?!" The Tardis was re-charging after throwing a hissy fit so the Doctor and Amy were at her house for the night. They'd decided to have a movie night, so earlier on in the day they went to the shops and bought lots of sweets and chocolates and popcorn as well as fizzy drinks to snack on during the films. 

"Alright fine. But you better pick a good one!" Amy walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get the snacks, leaving the doctor by himself to sift through her large DVD collection. She grabbed everything they had bought earlier that day as well as two glasses for the drinks then walked back into the living room. The Doctor was sat cross-legged on the sofa, smiling at Amy as she carried the food. She set it down on the sofa next to the doctor and plonked herself down on the other side.

"What did you pick then?" He smirked at her.

"You, Miss Pond, will have to wait and see." She rolled her eyes at him. _He's so childish... he is literally a one-thousand year old child_. She opened up one of the blankets that was on the floor and laid it across herself, watching as the Doctor did the same; once comfortable he hit the play button on the remote. Amy smiled as she saw the opening credits.

"Doctor how did you know?" He'd chosen PS I Love You, Amy's all-time favourite film. She adored the fact that it was set (mostly) in Ireland- Irish culture and music was her weakness despite being Scottish herself. 

"You talk about it all the time! Also it's name intrigued me." Little did Amy know, the Doctor knew all about this film because he himself loved it as well. He was such a sucker for a soppy love film, not that Amy would ever find out. He'd never hear the end of it if she did. God he could picture it now... Amy would somehow find a way to fit it into every conversation they had, not to mention the fact that she'd tell every single alien they met. _Think it's best we keep this one a secret Doctor, don't you?_

"Well I'm glad, I love this film so much." Amy cuddled further down into her blanket, the Doctor doing the same with his own. They sat in silence as they watched the film, both fully enveloped in it their attention fully on the screen. Amy tried to hide the fact she was crying when Gerry died, but the Doctor noticed anyway and lightly rested his hand on Amy's knee over her blanket. She looked over at him with teary eyes and a blotchy face and his hearts wrenched at the sight. He never wanted to see her sad, his precious Amelia Pond; the first face that face saw. He had become quite fond of Amelia, she was permanently scored on his hearts and that meant that he cared a great deal about her- maybe even a little bit **too** much but he didn't care. He would move heaven and earth to make Amy happy, and likewise she would do the same for him. Her raggedy man.   
She looked at him and smiled, silently telling him she was fine despite her tears. This part always made her cry, it just broke her heart to see how much Holly and Gerry loved each other. She wasn't going to lie, it also upset her that she didn't have anyone who loved her as much as Gerry loved Holly. He sent her gifts from beyond the grave because he didn't want her to feel alone after his death... _Now that is true love._

Throughout the rest of the movie, without either of them realising, the Doctor and Amy ended up drifting towards each other. It was inch by inch but by the end of the film, they were leaning on each other. The Doctor had his arm around Amy's shoulders, his hand held in her own as her head was resting against his chest. His thumb was lightly brushing against Amy's hand in a soothing manner, he did that sometimes when he held her hand- she adored it. Even after the credits were finished they stayed together in silence, neither wanting to move just yet. They were both completely aware of the way they were set, though it hadn't quite registered in the Doctor's head yet that they were in such close proximity. 

His hearts began to beat faster in his chest as he could smell the light scent of raspberry coming from Amy's hair. He could feel the heat beginning to rise up his body, starting at his chest and creeping up his neck making it flush red. He wanted nothing more than to get away from Amy so he could sort himself out and calm down, but at the same time the last thing he wanted was to be away from her. He was enjoying the feeling of her leaning on him and he adored the way her hand felt in his own. She had freckles along her right hand that were perfectly aligned to create the same shape as Orion's Belt- one of the Doctor's favourite constellations. His favourite thing was to trace that tiny freckle constellation with his fingers as he held her hand lightly in his own. He could feel his cheeks begin to flush as the heat began to spread onto his face. _Oh give over you silly man. You're acting like some pathetic school boy just because you're holding her hand._ Amy turned her head to look round at him, causing him to hide his face in anyway he could to avoid showing Amy his cheeks that were glowing redder than her hair. 

Despite his efforts, it was no use. Amy saw his flushed face and noticed the way he looked slightly frazzled. She giggled at him lightly.

"Am I making you nervous Doctor?" Her voice was laced with flirtation and tease. She knew just how to get to the Doctor and wind him up.

"No." His reply came far too fast for his liking, making his flustered form even more noticeable to Amy. She laughed even more at him. "Why would I be nervous? It's not like I fancy you or anything." _Well done Doctor. Everyone knows that when you say you don't fancy someone it's quite obvious that you clearly do._

"Oh well that's a shame..." Amy shook her head in a false disappointed way.

"Wha-why?" The Doctor's eyes had widened at her statement. She was good at doing that- giving shocking one liners that definitely grabbed his attention and caught him off guard at the same time. 

"I happen to think you look absolutely adorable, as well as dorky, with your little blushing cheeks. Besides who's to say I don't fancy you as well?" Her confidence even shocked herself but she had been harbouring a crush on the Time Lord for as long as she could remember, she was fed up with hiding. 

"Well- wa- I- I..." The Doctor couldn't get his words out, it seemed as if his nervousness had a grip on his tongue and was tying it in knots.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Their lips connected and Amy sighed in satisfaction.

_Finally._


End file.
